Stripped Bare
by popcorngoo
Summary: The Game of Thrones cast is set in modern times in...a strip club? Sandor Clegane is a working man who is a security guard at the strip club owned by the Lannisters. Sansa is the new kid on the block. Will she be able to be a sexy stripper at this night club where the most depraved lurk in the shadows? Love and lust go hand in hand when Sandor starts to want what he can't have.
1. Chapter 1

The hulking form of Sandor Clegane stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd of the dark nightclub. Sweaty bodies indiscriminately bumped into him, occasionally forcing a grunt from his lips. When the hapless passersby finally looked up into the rigid face of the man they walked into, they hastily looked away, and cautiously retreated to literally anywhere other than the presence of the man shooting daggers at them with his eyes.

Sandor crossed his arms imposingly, stretching the black T-shirt, which read 'SECURITY' in big, bold letters. He stood in the throes of the drunken nightlife of King's Landing's finest establishment: The Bloody Bastard. Not the most eloquent of names, but it suited the taste of the night club's owner.

Margaery winked at Sandor as she passed by him. He nodded at her, and watched as she strolled to the back of the club. Margie was one of the dancers working tonight. She had been working there for only a few months, but already had a loyal fanbase in King's Landing. When she had a shift, the place was sure to be packed to the brim. 'Great…..', Sandor thought to himself. 'Another shit night of kicking drunken fools out on their arses.' He cracked his knuckles, mentally preparing for the stiffness in his hands that usually follows working as security.

"Hey Sandy!", a voice called to him from down below. Sandor immediately knew who the voice belonged to when he had to crane his neck down to look so far below him. "Imp", he replied unenthusiastically. Tyrion was a regular at the Bloody Bastard. When he was drunk, and it was quite often, he told Sandor the reason he frequented so much was because it was the only place a person like him could blend in with the crowd. Every man alive came in to the night club at some point to get shitfaced, and ogle their 'performers'. The old, the young, and even the ugly. Sandor didn't know what he was talking about though because it seemed like a perfect place for him to just get stepped on, considering the sheer volume of people. But Tyrion cheerfully greeted him as usual, and dove between dancing legs, up to his 'spot' in the corner. He seemed particularly sprightly tonight, which meant Shae was performing a set apparently.

The lights dimmed, if that was even possible, and the LED stage lights turned on as Peter Baelish stepped up to the front with the microphone. 'Here we go', thought Sandor with mixed emotions. The start of the show meant more work for him, watching perverts trying to cop a feel. But then again….it meant he got a free peep show. He might be working security, but he was still a man. "Can't beat bouncing tits n' ass am I right?", Theon Greyjoy tried joking with him as he came through the door, and got a stoic glare for his efforts.

"Alright everyone! Now the moment you have all been waiting for…But first! We've gotta go over the rules." The crowd collectively groan and yell out boos. "Now, now. The rules are what keep this place in business. There will be no recording of tonight's showing, so put your phones away. Also, and this is the big one. There will be no touching on any of the performers….unless they say otherwise." And here is where Peter gives a creepy wink to the crowd. Sandor resists the urge to throw something at him. "And please, these are working girls who aim to provide satisfaction. So, be sure to give a tip when you like what they're doing." He flashes a salacious grin to the audience. "Without further ado, everyone, please put your hands together for Miss Daenerys, Mother…of….Dragoooons!"

Daenerys steps out wearing a gown of fire, with two bearded dragons on either side of her shoulders. She's got a powerful, dominatrix vibe as she gazes down at the males with eyes that say 'worship me'. She presents the bearded lizards as her precious babies, and sets them down safely in their cages. The music selection for her is always sensual, and compelling. She brings out a riding crop, and slaps it in her hands for effect. The crowd oohs, and catcalls for her to whip them. She gives a smile as if to say, 'only if you've been good', like a mother rewarding her children.

Sandor scans the crowd, and walks over to the bar for a different viewpoint. Cersei, the supervisor for tonight, is filling drinks, and occasionally, taking a swig from a bottle. She could drink any man worth his salt under the table without even slurring a syllable. "Damn it you insufferable oaf!", Cersei hisses as she cracks the dish rag from over her shoulder to quickly clean up the mess made by the new hire. "You serve the drinks! Not slosh them all over the place!" Podrick nodded meekly, and gave a quick, "Yes ma'am!". He sincerely apologized to the guests waiting at the bar, and brought them fresh drinks.

"The lad's a little green behind the ears to be working the bar on a Friday night.", Sandor spoke loudly enough for Cersei to hear over the din. She looked up, a sour expression upon her face as per usual, and replied, "It's as good a night as any for him to get his feet wet. I'm not going to be working the bar for quite a while now that Jaime and I are going away on our honeymoon." She poured out five shots in a row, and deftly slid them down to the other side of the table without spilling a drop.

"Is he even of age to be back here?", Sandor asked skeptically. Cersei sort of stopped, gave Podrick a once over, and he blushed at her scrutiny. Podrick said bashfully, "I'm actually 22. Just had my birthday last month." Cersei went back to filling drinks like usual, and said, "You see? He's old enough…even if he is clumsier than my ex-husband." Podrick's ears turned bright red as he tried his best to not be embarrassed, and failed.

Sandor rolled his eyes, and walked away. It was good to patrol the room a bit. Check the dark corners for shady characters. He heard the crowd cheering, and looked over to see Daenerys with a huge handful of bills in her g-string. She had flown her top off into the crowd at one point, and the lucky man frantically waved it in the air with glee. Once her set was over she cooed to her pet dragons, and picked them up as she waltzed off the stage.

Peter crept back onto the stage with what he must have thought was….flair? Grabbing the mic he said, "Wooow! What a show! The Mother of Dragons can mother me _any time_." He waggled his eyebrows for effect. Some of the extremely drunk patrons let out hoots and 'hell yeahs' in response. "All riiiight, moving on with the show! Next up is the lovely Viking Vixen, Ygritte!"

Sandor watched with interest as Ygritte, one of the girls with some of the most athletic ability, strode onto the stage in complete slutty Viking ensemble. She flexed her arms, and struck a few poses for effect. He would have to say that while, physically totally Sandor's type, she was a bit too tomboyish at times. When it was after hours, and the drunks all go home she talks endlessly of going hunting in the woods, and competing in archery competitions. These slobs drooling over her arse probably have no idea that she could flip them over onto their backside probably before they even got a whiff of her perfume.

Ygritte saucily swayed her hips to the beat of the music, slowly removing her clothing, piece by piece. Every once in a while, she would come to the edge of the stage and taunt a member of the audience, usually the one with the most dollar bills, with a peak of something no one else could see. Then she would wink at the man, and walk off with catcalls and groans from the rest of the men who were jealous for her attention. Ygritte was a natural flirt, and in no time was down to just her strips of underwear, and her fur covered stiletto boots. She grabbed her Viking horn, and blew into it victoriously. But then she glanced out towards the crowd and licked the tip of the horn lewdly. The noise level in the room soared as she wrapped her light pink lips around the end of the horn and instead of blowing it, sucked lasciviously.

Sandor stepped up when he saw a man reach out to try and slide a greasy hand up her ankle. He forcefully bouldered his way in front of the guy, and glared. The much shorter man, though very drunk and clearly not able to make good choices, sobered up enough to apologize and back up. With his point made, Sandor drifted away, pushing through the sweaty bodies, and getting his feet stepped on for good measure.

The night passed in a similar fashion as usual, Shae came up to the stage and Tyrion drunkenly applauded her with every dollar bill in his pocket. A few other girls, Osha and Missandei, danced together sensually, if somewhat apathetically. Sandor looked across the room to the other security guard posted by the door. He knew that Grey Worm had a thing for Missandei, and he had a hard time watching her performances at work. Sandor just rolled his eyes. The lad was a fool for falling for a stripper. If he was going to get jealous then he shouldn't have started it in the first place. It was a cliché. To want what you can't have. And he just didn't get it. 'Plenty of other pretty girls to fancy…' Sandor thought to himself.

As the thought passed through his head he saw a girl, a woman? She was standing off to the side of the stage, beside the door that leads to the dressing rooms. The first thing he noticed was the shock of flame colored hair that stood out in the dim lighting. As he got closer he could see that she was arguing with a taller, raven haired man. 'Ygritte's boyfriend…what was his name? Snow?', Sandor thought the lad was familiar but he couldn't remember his name.

"Jon! Stop it! You're hurting my me!", the red-headed girl shouted at Jon Snow. He let go of her arm, but didn't lessen the stormy look on his brow. "You're my sister…Can you really blame me for opposing this?", he said heatedly. The girl crinkled her brows, and replied, "But Ygritte is a stripper, and you still love her. Would it really be so different with me?"

'Ah', thought Sandor. 'She's joining the crew…and the brother doesn't want his sister getting in the way of his fun time with his girlfriend at a strip club'. Sandor laughed quietly to himself. He never got to know Jon Snow too well, but there was something about this interaction, and seeing his discomfort tickled Sandor's funny bone.

Jon practically fumed at his sister. "Sansa…I do _not_ approve of where Ygritte works. But I do still love her….as I will still love you. But this…..is this really what you want? You're still so young…You only just turned eighteen." Sansa's eyes softened at this, and she lifted her hand to grasp his own. "Jon…thank you. I know you can't understand…but after everything with mum, and dad…plus that debt we owe to the Lannisters…it's the only thing I can do to help save our family."

Jon balked at this. "Sansa no! You're turning yourself over to the Lannisters' strip club to repay our family _debt?"_

Sandor couldn't believe his ears. Was this girl crazy? It was famously known that the Lannister gang always collected their debts one way or another. Sometimes threats were made, teeth punched in, and occasionally….people would go missing. But this was new. Either this girl was just stupid…or incredibly self-sacrificing.

Jon pleaded with her. "Rob, and I told you that we'd figure something out Sansa…You shouldn't have to suffer this way for our parents' mistakes." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and she shook her head to dispel them. "It's _our_ family Jon. It's not just up to you. And like you said, I'm eighteen now. I can make my own choices."

Margaery poked her head out of the door at that moment. "Oh! Sansa! You're here. Good. I'll show you round the back." She smiled at the younger girl, and swiftly broke the tension between the siblings as she grabbed Sansa's hand and dragged her to the dressing rooms. Sansa looked over her shoulder one last time, throwing Jon a pointed glance as if to say, 'this is how it is'.


	2. Chapter 2

Another update! I'm not dead! I had you all fooled I bet? Lol. I'm really digging this story, and can't wait for events to unfold. I'm imagining some pretty dark things happening in a Game of Thrones night club. But also some hilarious things too...Can't wait to share my ideas!

* * *

"Now dear, what is your favorite color?"

Sansa blinked her eyes, and suddenly looked up at Margaery, not remembering what she had been talking about at all. She was so engrossed in her thoughts about Jon's comments, and her family dilemma.

"Uuuh pink?"

Margaery's sunny smile faltered a bit at her lackluster response. "Oh no, hun. With your red hair you really need a sapphire blue or emerald green wouldn't you think?"

Osha piped up from across the cramped dressing room as she applied more mascara, "No way! Look how pale she is. Black would make her skin practically glow."

"I don't think it's really my style.", Sansa replied a little shyly, crossing her arms self-consciously over her stomach.

Osha cackled into the stage mirror at that. "Where did you find this one Margie? She's like a deer in headlights."

Margaery continued to pull thongs & bras from the messy 'clothes' rack, and held them up to Sansa's frame, much to her embarrassment. She couldn't help the rosy flush to her cheeks when she saw how _little_ clothing there was. They were mostly just strings!

"Actually Osh, I didn't find her at all. It was a direct hire from Cersei herself. I had no say in the matter. Didn't even get to interview her performance."

Osha leaned back in her chair at that announcement. "Really?" she breathed with wide eyes. Her expression was astonished. Her eyes flicked to Sansa's direction, "You're either one _hell_ of a sex goddess on a pole, or you royally fucked up so bad you got onto Cersei's shit list."

Sansa didn't really know what to say to that as she didn't really want to air out her family's dirty laundry to this complete stranger. So, she just awkwardly shrugged her shoulders.

Both women eyed her a little suspiciously but didn't pressure her into talking. "Well", continued Osha, "either way, you better be good. Because it can be brutal out there if you're not", she gestured to the stage with her thumb.

Sansa breathed deeply, ready to drop a truth bomb. "Actually….I have no experience…stripping." Margaery's whole frame froze up, and Osha's jaw dropped at this. "WHAT!?", both girls exclaimed.

Sansa winced at their cries. "I-I-I can dance! I've taken ballet, tap, jazz, ballroom, and basically any type of style since I could practically walk. I've just never…..taken my clothes off while I do it." She laughed nervously, unsure of what to make of their reactions.

Margaery gave her a sympathetic smile, while Osha just laughed. "Oh, I can't wait to see what happens to _you_ out there. You'll get eaten alive!", the older woman teased as she turned back to the mirror to finish her makeup.

"Don't you worry. We'll give you some training before you hit the stage.", Margaery assured her as she took her by the shoulders to finish showing her around. "You can start off in one of our group dances, so you won't be alone at first. It's really quite easy once you pick it up."

Sansa smiled gratefully at the older woman. "Thank you."

The rest of her time there was spent familiarizing herself with the day to day routine, and where everything was. She had access to all the clothes, and accessories. Sansa would have been excited at all of the free outfits if they were actually appropriate to wear in public. Frankly, she was a little disgusted that the bikinis & thongs were shared amongst all the women working there.

Margaery also introduced her to all of her new co-workers. There was Missandei who was incredibly sweet. Sansa instantly liked her. Danaerys was friendly as well, but she couldn't help but feel intimidated by the beautiful woman as she stroked her pet lizards. She had already met Ygritte due to her relationship with Jon. They weren't super close, but they got along okay. She knew of Sansa's situation with her family, so she was at least someone she could talk to about what was going on. Osha was…interesting. A little wild but seemed fine.

There were other dancers that worked there as well, but it wasn't their shift tonight. Margaery told her that she would get to meet all of them at some point down the line. And then, of course, her guide through her first day was Margaery Tyrell. Sansa knew of her family, as they would sometimes do business with her father. She couldn't believe how kind, and understanding Margaery was being towards her, a complete stranger. There was something a little…. off about it though. As if it was a false kindness. Sansa didn't want to be mean though, so she treated her as if she were a friend.

They had work to do though, and Sansa could tell she was in the way tonight. Cersei told her to come back at 3pm tomorrow. She would be showing them her skills and working on a routine for her debut. She was completely dreading it.

As she was about to walk out of the establishment she passed by Petyr Baelish, the announcer of the night. A stack of bills was piled high as he was counting and sorting it. When he saw her he stood up, and introduced himself, smirking slightly.

"I knew your mother, Catelyn. She was an old friend from my younger years." He recalled with a sparkle in his eyes. There was something in his expression that made Sansa question if there was more that he wasn't saying about his relationship with her mother.

Sansa politely responded, "Oh? I never knew. She didn't speak of her childhood much." She couldn't help looking at the door. All she wanted to do was leave. Ugh.

Petyr laughed. "That sounds like Cat. Tight-lipped about the important stuff." His eyes softened as he gazed down at her sympathetically.

"I heard what happened to her. I am so sorry for your loss. I can't tell you how much I valued her friendship."

Her eyes snapped back to his. She could tell he was being sincere. Dammit. She could feel tears starting to well up at the mention of her mother, so she took a deep breath and looked down at her shoes. "T-thank you. That's very kind of you to say." When in doubt with a stranger talking about her dead mother it's always best to at least be courteous.

She brushed her hair behind her ear and collected herself. "I apologize, but I really have to go now. It was nice meeting you." She offered a weak smile that had no real warmth behind it. "I'll be working here for a while, so I'll be seeing you around I guess."

He gave her an eye-crinkling grin at that. "I do hope so Sansa! I would love to talk with you more. I never got to know Catelyn's kids since we grew a part when she married." He led her to the door with his arm on her back.

"You take care getting home now, it's kind of a rough area around here. Let me know if you ever need a ride home, okay?" His tone was concerned, but light and friendly. He seemed well-meaning to Sansa.

She smiled gratefully at him then, deciding he was being earnest. "Thank you. I appreciate it. Truly."

And with that she left the night club called the Bloody Bastard feeling overwhelmed. A lot had happened today, and none of it was even the worst part of the job yet. This was her life now. She would be at this seedy establishment for the next foreseeable future. She just hoped she could make it out without too much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! An update? So _soon?_ What in the hell is going on here? That is not popcorngoo behavior AT ALL. Judging from past experience she shouldn't be giving readers another update for like...another 8 months!? Lol. Enjoy this one. It's longer than the others.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sansa glared at her phone irritatedly. The numbers 2:30pm displayed in big bold text couldn't be ignored. Her alarm was informing her that, _yes_ it was indeed time to go to The Bloody Bastard for her 3 o' clock appointment.

'Ugh', she groaned pitifully. A feeling of dread welled up in her stomach. 'Today was not going to be a good day', she thought to herself resignedly.

Sansa put on some light make-up and curled her long copper locks to achieve a sexy, tousled look. She didn't know if it mattered what she wore to work today as she wasn't sure if she would be wearing anything by the end of the night. Her insides twinged at the thought. She quickly put on a white blouse with sleeves that ended at the elbows, and a black ruffled skirt. It was conservative, but flirty as the skirt ended at mid-thigh. Her black knee stockings hid most of her long legs from view, so she felt more comfortable with such a short length.

Grabbing her purse and keys she was about to make her way out of the door when her eldest brother Robb walked in front of her path.

" _Sansa._ " His voice was like gravel as his steely gaze pierced her. His arms were crossed over his chest defensively.

"What?", she waspishly retorted, already preparing for a fight.

"I don't want you to do this." He entreated.

"Well unluckily for you, it's not your choice." She mimicked his stance by crossing her own arms over her chest.

He creased his brows in frustration. Robb wasn't used to not getting his way.

"There are other ways. We can put our heads together. Figure this out as a family." His pleading was tugging at her heart strings. Dammit.

"Robb, you're graduating college soon, and going for your Master's degree. You can't afford this right now. Jon is in the military. He's hardly ever home enough to deal with anything. It shouldn't be his responsibility. Also, he and Ygritte are engaged and planning a wedding. They've got enough on their plates."

She could see in his eyes that he understood where she was coming from but didn't like it any less.

"So that leaves me. I'm not leaving this to Bran. Or Arya. They're in high school. What are they going to do? Get part time jobs selling drugs or something? That's not going to solve this."

She took a deep breath as she had thought this over and over again in her head a thousand times already.

"What do I have Rob? I'm not smart like you and Bran. I'm not strong like Jon and Arya. But I'm pretty to look at apparently. I've…I've always been the selfish one. I _know_. Never doing anything for anyone else before and look where it's gotten us. Mom, and dad are dead. And I can't help but feel that if I _did_ something sooner they would still be alive today. But I was _too late!"_ Her words had gotten progressively louder, and louder as she ranted.

Rob shook his head in disagreement and grabbed her by her shaking shoulders. Tears were forming in her eyes, and she was grateful for the hug he pulled her into. She nuzzled into the embrace like a lost kitten.

"No Sansa. You're more than that. You're a Stark, and you're my sister. I just can't stand the idea of you in a place like _that._ " He crinkled his nose in disdain. Rob's vision of his pure younger sister couldn't allow the thought of her stripping.

"Plus, you are trusting the Lannisters here. The _Lannisters_ , Sansa. They are the worst kind of people, and frankly I wouldn't be surprised if there was something fishy with this family debt we owe."

"I know." She took deep, calming breathes to bring herself back down.

"The thought has crossed my mind too. But, it's not going away. I would love to just run off and forget our problems. But for _once_ I would like to be the one protecting you guys for a change."

She sniffled as she looked up at the concerned face of her older brother. He looked so much like her mom and dad. He had the best features of both of them, and it was a comfort to her.

"Alright Sansa. Alright. If you ever want to stop. If you ever need my help. I am right here for you. I still don't agree with any of this. But you are right. I can't stop you from making your own choices." He patted her head and rubbed some of the smudged makeup from her cheek.

* * *

"Alright girlie, let's see what ya got."

Sansa stood up on the stage in front of the seated figures of Margaery, Petyr, and Ros, Petyr's most experienced dancer. She had been working with The Bloody Bastard since it opened 8 years ago and was practically Petyr's 2nd in command when he wasn't around.

She couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward in the otherwise empty room.

Taking a deep breath, she just thought back to all her practice, and years of dance experience.

'You can do this Sansa. Just think of it like your recitals.' Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady her nerves.

She pressed play on the music player and walked over to the center of the stage. It was an instrumental jive, which she was familiar with. Sansa had grabbed a black fedora hat and cane from the back as props to use as well. Her back was facing the trio, and as the music started to play she snapped her fingers to the beat of the tune. Twirling her cane, she spun around quickly popping her cane onto the floor. Her back arched, and ass popped out to the rhythm of the song. She wasn't confident on how to be sexy, but she did know how to dance at least.

She didn't dare climb the pole and try to swing around it yet. But she did sashay around the pole, twirling her cane around as if she were a gangster. Wrapping one of her long legs around the pole she arched her back and leaned backwards. Without her realizing it, it pronounced her chest, and the stage lights were so bright her audience could pretty much see through her sheer, white dress top.

She caressed the pole as it if it were an intimate friend and shimmied her hips to the beat of the music. Sansa also took belly dancing without her father knowing when she was younger, so she was quite capable of maneuvering her hips. Left, then right she would sway back and forth. She did a few more twirls, and shaking her ass moves. She just hoped she didn't look as awkward as she felt.

'It's weird to be watched.' She thought nervously.

Finally, she ended the little number by squatting down, and parting her legs to accommodate her friend, the pole. Opening wide and snapping them closed teasingly. She flipped her hair back, gazing into the eyes of her observers as she slowly stood up from an arched position.

And then the song was over.

Margaery stood up then, "Not bad!", she called to her while smiling.

Petyr was looking pleased as well. "Quite surprising, I'd say! I didn't know what to expect, but you were better than I thought."

Ros seemed less impressed though. She was looking at the other two a little crossly. "Still needs work." Her tone was gruff, and unyielding.

"You'll need to know how to dance on the pole. Not just walk around it. And, you're so tall, so your movements look a little awkward. You will need to get better at feeling comfortable being looked at by others."

Sansa nodded. She wasn't wrong. Still didn't make her feel any better about it though.

"Margie tells me you've never stripped before." Ros arched a challenging brow her way.

"That's right." She gulped, not sure what Ros was thinking.

Ros tilted her head and smiled tightly at her. "Why don't you try stripping here? At least just to get it out of the way?"

Petyr, and Margaery's eyes grew wide with surprise. Sansa just stood there like a deer in headlights.

"I-I-I….I'm not…I don't think I'm ready quite yet…" Sansa stuttered awkwardly. Her arms crossed, hoping to shield herself from view. She had gotten through the dance. Couldn't that be enough for today?

Thankfully Margaery swooped in to her defense. "Ros, can we at least give her a bit more training before she strips naked? Jesus, the poor girl is clearly still uncomfortable with the idea."

Ros scrunched her eyebrows in irritation at Margaery. "She's going to have to do it eventually. Might as well rip off the band aid. It's really not a big deal anyway."

"While that may be true for _some_ , others have a bit more modesty and need some time to adjust." Petyr kindly offered, smiling up at Sansa.

Ros glared at Petyr venomously.

"Fine! Coddle her if you want! But _you're_ in charge of her Margaery. If I'm just going to get ganged up on I don't want any part of it." And with that, she stormed out of the room to the break area.

Sansa didn't understand what the dynamic was here, but she got the feeling that Ros really didn't like her. She also had a suspicion that something was going on between her and Petyr too. But it really wasn't her place to ask questions. Best to just stay quiet.

Margaery just gave her an awkward look as if to say, 'Yikes!' The brown-haired woman hopped onto the stage with ease to continue her first day of training. Petyr had business to attend to, and now that the show was over he went into his office.

"Let's go over a few things and practice them. While I can definitely see that you have talent, Ros is right. You will need to know how to work the pole."

Margaery strolled up to the pole with a slow stride, accentuating her movements with the slide of her long legs. Then she gripped the pole with her hands and jumped. Crossing her legs in the air she tightened them around the pole, using her lower body strength to hold herself up. She leaned back, flipping her hair back as she smoldered her eyes at Sansa intensely. She twisted, and spun around the pole with ease, making Sansa wonder how she was ever going to actually pull this off.

Then just as quickly as she got on, she hopped off.

"There! You see? It's not so hard." Margaery smiled as if what she just achieved was easy as pie.

Sansa wasn't convinced.

They spent the rest of the day like that. Margaery showed her some moves, and with her watching Sansa tried to get the hang of it. Some were easy, but others required more athleticism than Sansa was really capable of. She was told that she may have to start weight training in order to do some of the more complicated moves.

"That was pretty good for a fresh start. I think you'll be ready to hit the stage for real by next week." Margaery grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Sansa. She was sweating profusely and was exhausted. Gratefully, she accepted it, guzzling half the contents down.

"You can come in here during the day to practice if you would like. Tomorrow I'll show you some of our dances that we all have to do together." At this she rolled her eyes.

"I like the stage all to myself you see, but apparently we bring in more money when we're all together." Margaery seemed completely unimpressed with the idea. "Most of the time it's not too complicated. You just go with the flow of the music. You don't have to necessarily come up with any sort of routine because really, the drooling slobs that we get on a regular basis do not care. They're just here for the show."

Sansa was nodding and absorbing all the information Margaery was willing to bestow. It was very helpful. She really couldn't do this without her.

Margaery's expression grew more serious. She grabbed Sansa by the hands and clutched them in concern.

"You will have to get comfortable being naked Sansa. It's just part of the job. Maybe for your first time you don't have to go fully nude, but at some point…. you will have to actually strip."

She knew she was right. There was no getting around it. No matter how much the idea of showing her body to a room full of complete strangers made her skin crawl…she had to do this. This is what she signed on for.

"I know Margaery. I was just raised to be proper, and lady-like. So, this is totally out of the norm for me." She wondered what her parents would say if they could see her now. Would they be proud of her sacrifice? Or would they be ashamed?

"I will do it. I'm just…not there yet." She tried to offer up a smile to the older girl. Margaery smiled back reassuringly.

"You'll be fine. I've got a feeling you're braver than you think you are."

The two girls finished up the rehearsal, and as it got later it became time for the club to open. Margaery had to get ready for her shift, so Sansa decided to stay and watch. She figured maybe she could learn some tips by watching what the other girls did. A rosy blush colored her cheeks.

'Who would have ever thought I would _want_ to watch a bunch of women strip naked?', she giggled to herself at the thought. Her reasons were purely educational, but anyone else would think she was a pervert just like the rest of the patrons filling into the establishment.


	4. Chapter 4

'She's back.', Sandor thought to himself, a bit surprised.

When he came in for his shift that night he didn't expect to be greeted by the sight of slightly familiar flame-colored hair, and a pair of pretty, cerulean eyes glancing up at him briefly. She looked completely out of place in the dark nightclub. The girl was sitting primly at one of the high-top bar tables stirring what was most likely a Coke.

'Can't believe this girl. She looks like a little bird with how small and fragile she is.' Then again…everyone looked small and fragile to Sandor. He was massive in comparison. He looked down at his hands just for confirmation and nodded. He could wrap one hand easily around her neck and break it without any effort if he so chose.

He didn't spare her another glance as he went into the back to set his stuff in his locker. Harold Hardyng was one of the other bodyguards for the night. He was a bit pudgier than Sandor thought was helpful in a fight. But at least the man was large and would block the door if needed.

Without looking up at any of the other people in the employee locker room he punched in the combo on his lock and resolutely began the preparations for his shift. Harold and Tormund were chatting idly, taking their time getting ready. Brienne walked in a bit later and Tormund immediately went over to her side.

"Hey beautiful Brienne! How are you today?", he rasped with a big smile.

Brienne barely deigned to give him a glance as she retorted, "Same as yesterday. Just fine." Brienne was a no-nonsense person and Sandor could respect that. She was a bit too 'holier-than-thou', but he had no real complaints about the woman. She did her job and didn't make a fuss, unlike the rest of those buggering louts.

"I like that in a woman", Tormund replied still smiling, "You're steady like a rock. It would take a great deal to rattle your cage."

Brienne just raised an eyebrow, continuing to get ready without glancing at him. "…Uh-huh."

Tormund went on despite her less than interested response. "However, if you ever find yourself needing your cage…. rattled," He waggled his eyebrows for good measure, "I can certainly be of assistance."

Brienne rolled her eyes at the tall ginger's attempts at flirting. "I don't see how _you_ would be able to provide any sort of assistance in that regard." Once finished, she walked off with Tormund on her heels laughing and drooling after her like a big, red puppy.

"Bloody idiots", Sandor grunted under his breath.

Harold looked at him as he heaved his great weight up to also start the work night. "You think Tormund's a fool for taking an interest in Brienne?"

"Any man who lets his own cock do the thinking for him is a right fool." Sandor barked in response.

Harold laughed at his response. "And what are you? Some sort of saint? You never took a fancy to a pretty lady?"

Sandor rolled his eyes at the chubbier man, "I'm no saint. I just know that I'm also not letting some cunt run me ragged trying to impress her for a shag."

Harold shook his head dubiously and laughed at that. "One day Hound, maybe you'll meet your match."

'Sooooo….this is awkward….', Sansa thought to herself, feeling incredibly out of place. She just continued to sip her Coke through her straw as she sat alone at one of the tables off to the side. The club was filling up nicely, and scores of men were drinking and laughing together. She stuck out like a sore thumb. The club consisted of 90% male, and 10% lesbian women.

'They all probably think _I'm_ a lesbian too.', she thought to herself giggling slightly. A year ago, she would have never thought she would be in this position; sitting in a seedy nightclub trying to learn the ways of seduction so her family wasn't thrown into chaos.

A year ago, she had been happy. She was living in her own little bubble, dating her first boyfriend Joffrey. Her parents were alive. And they had actually been a family. Now her parents were gone, and they were all grieving on their own, dealing with their issues in different ways.

Her eyes darkened at the morose turn of her thoughts. As she was stewing in her contemplation the lights dimmed, and it was time for the girls to start working. After Petyr Baelish made his usual introduction, the first up for the night was Osha. Sansa had to admit the woman was scandalous in a sexy sort of way. She was wearing a lime green string bikini that glowed in the dimness of the club, making her look like a radiant firefly. Sansa would be blushing from her head to her toes if she was showing that much skin, but Osha could work a room like she owned it.

She strode from one end of the stage to the other with all the confidence of a rock star, gaining handfuls of ones as she did so. The crowd cheered as she swayed and danced to the beat of the music. She was older than a lot of the other girls there, and thus had a lot more skill. Well trained, and all the assurance of knowing when men were gazing at you hungrily made Osha quite the vixen.

'Eventually...that's going to have to be me...', Sansa thought to herself as she nervously bit her lip.

She had been trying to come to terms with her decision all day. When training with Margaery this crazy idea seemed somewhat possible, but watching the lewd men throw money at Osha made Sansa second guess herself.

"How are you doing little dove? Not getting cold feet, are you?", a haughty voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

Sansa jumped in her seat as she hadn't noticed Cersei come up to her table. A smirk played across the older blonde's lips as she gazed at Sansa's nervous movements.

"Oh. No! I will be here tomorrow, ready to train. I just…. I'm not used to this kind of environment. It will take some getting used to."

Cersei eyed her for a moment, making Sansa feel uncomfortable, as if she was sizing her up for something.

"Good.", she said after a measured beat. Cersei stirred a drink with a reddish hue languidly as if She and Sansa were old friends just having a chat. "Have you heard from my son recently? He's been so busy with his internship at his grandfather's that I haven't gotten to see him lately."

Sansa's back immediately slumped a little in her seat. The younger girl shook her head 'no'. "He and I…. haven't been speaking much." Her voice was barely a whisper at the end, causing Cersei to reluctantly lean in just to hear the poor girl. Sansa was clearly trying to avoid eye contact, and if possible, this whole conversation. Cersei was sharp. And she knew her son. She could pretty much deduce that the boy got tired of her, and never had the decency to actually break it off with the Stark girl.

She smiled at Sansa. "There, there dear. He's probably just busy learning the family business with his Grand Dad. He'll come around when he gets back and realizes your value as a member of the Stark family. Our families have been on good terms for so long. I'm sure he won't want to damage that reputation." Cersei patted her hand and walked off to the bar. The customers trying to get a drink were practically rioting with just the lone, bumbling figure of Podrick trying to pass off beers.

A terrible weight had settled in Sansa's stomach at her conversation with Cersei.

'My value…as a Stark…'

Sansa only felt like staying for another hour as she felt weird just sitting at a strip club, watching women (her new co-workers) become naked for perverted men. And besides she was feeling uncomfortable when a man slid over to her table and tried to pick her up.

"You like this?", he drunkenly slurred over to her, eyeing her chest as he said so.

"Excuse me?", Sansa questioned, feeling awkward and nervous with this stranger at her table.

He laughed at her response for some reason. She didn't think she had said anything funny.

"Youuu like to watch them strip? I see you been eye-ing em fer awhile.", he gestured to the stage where Shae was dancing hypnotically dressed as a gypsie with jewels and bangles hanging from her wrists and ankles.

Sansa couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the man. He smelled awful. "No…I…I-".

"-Hey it's okay, me too! I like lookin' at em…." He seemed to be searching for the right word through the fog in his brain. "…jiggle!"

'What should I say to get rid of this guy? I'm just here with some friends?' Sansa's thoughts raced as she anxiously tried to escape the situation.

"Oooh don't be like that sugah. You're here jus' like th' rest of us. Gettin' a good peep show." He swayed on his feet and leaned in practically brushing her cheek with his lips as his half-lidded eyes lowered.

"Now darlin…C'mere an' gimme a _good_ peep." He must have thought he was being so smooth because he reached for the front of her shirt without any hesitation.

"Eep!"

As he wavered and leaned in he knocked into her front, and she stumbled back from her seat. He went with her, and due to his inability to remain stable he sprawled on the floor. Luckily Sansa gripped the edge of the table, so she didn't fall. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment over the situation.

She was about to turn and flee before this dude got up, but she found her face about 2 inches from a very tight black T-shirt stretched over crossed arms.

Her eyes followed the muscles up to the face of one of the security guards. One side was scarred horribly, and she couldn't help the gasp that flew from her lips at the sight. She barely took notice of the other details about him because she was so caught off guard by his burns. His steely eyes penetrated her and looked so _mean_. 'Like a snarling dog', she thought instinctively.

He scowled at her.

Sansa blinked, and immediately looked down at her feet. 'Oh man, I'm being so rude.'

"E-excuse me sir." She mumbled out.

"Everything…. okay here?" his head stretched around to pointedly glance at the man trying to regain his upright position from off the grimy floor.

"Y-yes! It's all good here", she chirped. Looking back at the man who finally got onto his own two feet Sansa mad a rash decision.

"Actually, if you would be so kind as to just lend me your arm…", Sansa, without so much as a second thought, grabbed his arm and started walking away from the drunken creep who had tried to grope her. They made their way through the crowd side by side, with Sansa gripping the security guard's _very_ ripped arm.

'Wow, it's like iron. No, no. Don't squeeze it Sansa. Bad. Very bad.' She mentally chastised herself.

When they were far enough away that she could no longer see the other man. She let out the breath she was holding.

"I'm sorry. He was just harassing me, and I wanted to get away before he had a chance to corner me or something. Thank you for coming over to me when you did. I doubt he'll follow me with you around." She smiled up at him gratefully. Now that she had a moment to get over her shock at his burns she noticed that he was a bit plain, but not unattractive. He had dark hair that framed his dark eyes. A bit of a scruffy beard, but he had full lips that Sansa was embarrassed to take notice of.

He seemed taken aback and didn't say anything immediately. She finally realized that she still had his arm in hers and awkwardly released him. 'Lots of things to be embarrassed about today. Great start here Sansa.'

"S-sorry!", she apologized as she felt her cheeks redden.

"It's okay." His voice was deep, and grumbled amusedly, "It's my job to be scary and keep pretty girls safe. Glad to help."

She blinked at his words. 'Did he just say that I'm pretty?' She blushed and nervously tucked a strand of ginger hair behind her ear and asked, "So, we may be seeing more of each other since I just started work here. What's your name?"

"Sandor Clegane. Girlie, you stayin' or do you want me to walk you out, so you don't get harassed again?" He flashed his teeth, in what looked like a grin.

Sansa smiled up at him sweetly, and replied, "That's probably for the best. I would appreciate it. Thanks."

"My name is Sansa by the way." She held out her hand for a handshake, and it took him a second, but he eventually gripped her hand and gave it a shake. She marveled at how his entire fist enveloped her own.

"I know. You're the talk of _The Bloody Bastard_. The new girl who looks more like a school girl than a stripper."

They both struggled to walk side by side as they slowly made their way across the packed facility towards the door. Sandor's warm hand had to, at times, trail to her back to make sure they didn't get separated. Sansa appreciated his large form shielding her from being jostled by sweaty patrons.

Sansa gave a sharp laugh at that. "Well…. they're not wrong. I just turned eighteen and have no idea what I'm doing."

Sandor nodded. "Most folk who find themselves here are either stupid, crazy, or have a past that they can't escape from. So, I'm curious which one applies to you."

She took a second to think, and replied with more cheer than she felt, "Perhaps…. it's all of the above?"

Sandor couldn't help the rumbling chuckle at her words. This girl was something else. As they approached the door he nodded to Harold to make way. He unclipped the tensa barrier to allow them to pass through the front door. A line of people was curving around the building as they were waiting to have their ID's checked before entering.

"Did you drive here?" He asked, looking around for her vehicle.

"Yes, I did. That's okay. You've helped me enough. I don't think you have to walk me all the way to my car." She was feeling super embarrassed about the whole night and would hate to trouble him any more than she already had.

He looked down at her small frame, and pretty smile doubtfully. His eyes flicked around the darkness, scanning the area. He didn't feel confident in letting her walk to her car alone. He looked back inside the club and saw that everything seemed under control. They were fully staffed with security, and he wouldn't be gone long.

"Not a chance girlie. You're like a little bird." He nodded for her to lead the way and wouldn't be taking no for an answer. She shrugged her shoulders and started down the road. No point in arguing about it she supposed.

"It's not far.", she chatted just to have something to say, " My mini coop is just around the corner."

He rolled his eyes. 'Of course, she drives a girly car like a mini cooper.' They were mostly silent as they walked, and Sansa couldn't help but feel weird. The outside air was quiet in comparison to the blaring noise of the night club, and she was with this scary-looking guy she just met.

To be fair had been nothing but nice to her, and she had acted like a complete doofus in return.

She clicked her car keys, and the lights of her car lit up as the doors unlocked.

"Thank you, Sandor. It makes me feel better knowing you've got my back in there." She graced him with another sweet smile. "I'm sorry if I caused you extra trouble tonight."

He shook his head, and opened her door for her, which she thought was very gentlemanly and sweet. "It's just my job. Best if you get going though. Lingering in this part of town is not smart."

She nodded, and waved as she got in, and drove off. Sandor's dark form stood by and watched her go.

When she was finally back home she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Too much had happened that day, and she just couldn't process it without a break.

'…What am I event doing?...', she sleepily thought to herself as she drifted off for the night.


End file.
